


Make A Choice

by Afi013



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Brutality, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afi013/pseuds/Afi013
Summary: Pauley has two choices: get taken in and most certainly go to jail, or give the man what he wants.





	Make A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Something that just popped into my head one day. It won't be too long. I just thought I'd do something.
> 
> Writing this has made me realize that dialogue is probably not my strong suit. Feel free to let me know what you think.

The boy was frozen in place.

“What’s your name, kid?”

The boy mumbled.

“What’s your name?”

The boy swallowed “Pauley.”

“Pauley. I can help you.”

It was at this time that Pauley noticed the cop had driven them into a half-erected construction site, now deserted by the early evening. The officer had pulled in between two buildings, using the space to get to the back where he parked. The cop reached across Pauley’s lap when he did so and opened the car door. “Get out.”

Pauley watched the larger man unbuckle his seat belt and open his own door before stepping out himself. Pauley could feel his thighs start to shake as the man made his way around the car. As he did so, the teen noticed a pair of latex gloves he putting on. “Pull down your pants,” he demanded. Pauley felt like he was choking on hos own tongue. This couldn’t be happening.

“Did you hear me Pauley? I said pull your pants down.”

Pauley looked at the brass shield badge and felt all control sink through his body. His fingers brushed against his zipper and he momentarily tumbled before the zipper gave and he slowly pushed them down his legs. He tried to ignore the sight of the older man rubbing the bulge pressed against his work blues. He chuckled.

“Underwear too, kid. Let’s go.” 

The light breeze rustled the bottom of Pauley’s shirt, which barely covered his crotch. He slowly reached for the waist of his boxer briefs, hooking his thumbs underneath before slowly pulling them down. He was hoping against hope that this police officer was just an old-school hard-ass, looking to teach him a lesson by humiliating him; his underwear down at his ankles, nothing but a shirt and zip hoodie to try and stretch over his nakedness. The other man just smirked as he smacked the other glove on. “Turn around.”

Pauley’s feet became dead weight, locking him where he stood. The cop looked at him and sighed. “Look, I don’t really like to repeat myself, and we don’t have time for you to be wasting. The quicker you start listening, the quicker this can be over. Got it?”

Pauley’s neck ached as he forced himself to nod. He slowly did as he was told and turned around. “Now, go back around to your side and bend over. All the way into the seat.”

Pauley felt like a pig being chosen for slaughter, awkwardly shuffling with his pants down by his shoes. When he got to the seat, he slowly climbed in until his knees and elbows were resting against the interior. He felt completely exposed.

He heard the other man’s boots get closer and closer until he heard another chuckle. Pauley tried not to jump as one of the officer’s large, gloved hand rested itself on one of his ass cheeks. His body tensed as the man began to rub him, ghosting on the flesh with an assurance that scared the younger man. He squeezed, his fingertips lightly digging into the supple skin. He squeezed again, this time a little harder, before suddenly slapping it. Pauley yelped, not used to every being hit so hard in that place, even as a child. The man smacked again, no doubt being proud of the strength he had. He smacked him once more, and Pauley held in a whimper. If he could just take the embarrassment and get it over with…

Suddenly, he felt his cheeks before spread apart, and a warm, wet feeling suddenly trickled down the center. Before he could consider what it was he felt something suddenly push into him. He whined as it pushed itself deep into his exposed hole, twisting and pulling inside of him. He seized at the feel of the finger shoving itself completely into Pauley’s virgin hole. He was only into chicks, women at that, and he had never done anything near that part of him. He yelped again as the finger brushed against something inside of him, the finger probing and pushing against a particular, deep spot. 

He hissed and his back arched at the intrusion of a second finger. The cop pushed them in as far as they could go, only pulling them out for a second before shoving them back up Pauley’s hairless hole. The pace was almost too much for Pauley- the shock alone to have him once again frozen in place, when he wasn’t jerking from being finger-fucked.

Finally, finally, Pauley felt the fingers being ripped out of him. 

He collapsed onto the seat, sweat covering his face and neck. He was gasping so hard he didn’t hear the cop unzip his pants and tear open a condom before rolling it on.

The larger man climbed on top of him and pushed his swollen cock in between his cheeks.

“Wha-wha-no! No, please d-don’t do it, please please! I p-promise I-”

The larger man pressed himself into the boy’s back, his leaking tip pressing against the boys tight hole. He bent until his lips were close to Pauley’s ears; Pauley could feel his hot breath against it-

“You might as well relax, boy...if you don’t, that’ll just make it worse.”

Pauley’s face pressed against the seat as the man pushed himself inside of him.

A burning instantly spread throughout the young man’s body, a searing white-hot pain that caused him to shriek out in pain. He felt something large, too large to be where it was, burrow itself into his hole. His entire body was flat against the seat as the man on top pushed himself in to the hilt. Pauley’s body was on fire.

The officer pulled his throbbing cock out slowly, enjoying the boys unbearably tight walls gliding against him. He took a moment to spread the boy’s cheeks some more before plunging back into the teen, pinning him against the leather interior. He circled his hips once, twice, three times to loosen Pauley up to him, then began pounding into him. 

His balls smacked against the young man’s ass, seemingly harder each time, some of them making him wail when it rubbed against the sweet spot again. He was breathless from the way he was filled; his limbs began to go numb. He could barely turn his head to scream into the seat when the man slammed his hips against his ass, drilling into him without mercy. The man began to groan and he fucked him harder, and harder, making Pauley feel like he would be split apart. Tears were starting to stream down his face; the other man was going faster, making the car rock and creak. He wasn’t sure he could take any more.

The officer began to grunt loudly, almost sounding like an animal that was slowly losing control. He fucked Pauley with little regard for him, getting high on how good and tight he felt around his thick cock. He pushed himself up and slammed his hips against the boy’s, punching himself completely up the boy’s ass. The boy wailed, long hard, and the cop found himself unexpectedly coming right then and there. His balls seized and his body jerked, and he buried himself as far as he could, holding himself right there inside of the young man.

He rode out the waves of ecstasy deep into the boy’s hole, sending a few more generous pumps to pull out the last of his man milk. It wasn’t until he was mostly soft that he finally pulled out of Pauley. The boy just laid there for a few moments, panting and feeling the cool air against his stretched hole. The cop himself was watching his pulsating hole, pleased at the way it it slowly closed. He rolled the condom off, careful to make sure none of the contents spilled anywhere in the car before tossing it into the shadows. After watching the sheen of sweat dry on the boy’s ass (he wished he could stay longer, he was being rushed), he eventually smacked the boy’s cheek. The boy jumped, pushing himself up on arms that were as shaky as wet noodles. His elbows barely bent, and the cop stood up and out of the car, tucking himself back into his slacks as Pauley shakily did the same. The cop then pulled off his gloves and tossed them into a nearby dumpster before coming back to the car, looking at Pauley. The boy looked disheveled, his shaggy blonde hair wet and mussed, his shirt and jacket wrinkled with sweat spots around his neck and on his chest. His pants hung low on his hips, the top button left unbuttoned. The cop smiled. “Think you need a ride home?”

Pauley just looked at him for a moment, unable to conjure a sound, his face looking utterly exhausted. Eventually, the cop got in the driver’s seat, reached over and opened the passenger door. “Get in,” said the officer. “I’ll do you a favor this time. You’ll need to heal up...trust me.”

The young man stared at him for a few more seconds before slowly sliding into the car. Pauley winced as he did so. Pauley looked down at his still shaking hands as they pulled out of the structure and back onto the street.


End file.
